


Shadows on the Place You Left

by aggressivelybicaptainamerica



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/aggressivelybicaptainamerica
Summary: Beds feel very empty.





	Shadows on the Place You Left

**Author's Note:**

> Been very uninspired fic wise even though I love this fandom, so I challenged myself to an old school exactly 100 words drabble. Basically I'm processing my feelings about Steve being alone yet again by writing angsty fic.
> 
> Title from Youth by Daughter, which is all I listened to writing this and is such a Steve post Infinity War song. Come be sad with me.

Beds feel very empty.

Hotels are too small, too stiff, and he can't even look at the bed in the apartment they used to share, so Steve just doesn't sleep.

He knows he's not the only one reeling.  But his hands still feel covered in ash.  Three times now he's lost Bucky, watched him fall or freeze or crumble into dust, but this time the home in his heart is twice as bloody.  Sam was gone too, and Steve had loved him deeply.  Differently than Bucky, but just as real.

Now all Steve has left is shadowd and empty beds.


End file.
